A Hell of a Holiday or the Holiday from Hell
by akaeve
Summary: A response to a challenge on The NFA Community Site


A hell of a holiday

or the holiday from hell

Sometimes you have a great time, the weather, the people, the food, everything. Not this time. Kate had just had 10 days from hell. It had started Ok. The cab had picked her up on time. Taken her to the Reagan National Airport for the flight American 1219 to Miami, Florida.

She reached the front desk and handed over her passport and ticket.

"Thank you Ma'am, you pack your case yourself?"

"Yes."

"Thank you Ma'am, boarding will start shortly."

They handed her passport and boarding card 4A. Ok, next to the window. Not over the wing. She went through passport control and into the departure lounge. Always watching. She liked the departure lounge. People watching. It was sometimes the best part of the holiday. She waited to be called………

****

She was sitting at the window. Staring out at the tarmac. She didn't feel him approach.

"Excuse me, that's my seat." He questioned.

"No mine." looking into the green eyes of a stranger.

"No I think….."

"No I think" looking at her boarding pass…."4A." showing this stranger her card. "Sorry I forgot to put my contacts in this AM. I'm 4B."

She looked at the stranger he was quite good looking

"And you are?" he asked, taking his seat and strapping himself in.

"Caitlin, my friends call me Kate and you?"

"Charles, friends call me Chas".

"Pleased to meet you Chas."

They settled down for the journey to hell………

****

The flight was uneventful, she had ordered a wine. She read the inflight magazine , stared out of the window. The last thing she wanted to do was talk. She wanted peace and quiet. She wanted to chill.

****

Landing had been easy. The sun splitting the sky. She waited until Chas had got off. It wasn't that she didn't want to talk, it was just she didn't really want to talk. Also by the time she got to the carousel her luggage would be there. It was, and the stranger had gone. She stepped out into the Miami air, and hailed a cab.

****

The Princess Rosie, set an the older part of Miami. It was near the designer shops but hell, if you paid upmarket you couldn't shop and she was going to shop until she dropped. She had been saving all year. Scrimping on meals, taking what Tony and Tim offered. She had even joined the local freegan team. Her neighbour did it, and said most supermarkets threw out food still within sell by and best before date. No, that was just a little below her. I mean what would DiNozzo say. What if she got caught. What if……..What if I did it once or twice I could get ……….

She did, and had saved, and had not suffered from food poisoning. But she had some money now.

The cab arrived at the Hotel. She paid the driver and entered the foyer. It wasn't that that bad. Art Decco. It had missed out a bit on the whole upgraded thing, which other motels and hotels in the beach front had done. But it was two star, it had a restaurant, if she wanted, a gym and two pools. One in and one out. Yes she was going to enjoy the break. She went to register.

****

Room 410. She entered the elevator and pressed the 4th floor. The lift was definitely art decco. It was so beautifully inlaid. She exited, and walked to her room. The door was open, slightly. She gingerly entered. He was in his boxers unpacking his bag.

"Excuse, I think you'll find this is my room."

"Why Kate. Nice to see you again. You never said." as he turned and looked her in the eye. The eye was not where Kate was looking.

"Said what Chas? I was staying here."

"Yes. But I think you are the one needing the glasses this time, Kate."

She looked at the card and the key. Opps mega mistake.

"Sorry." as she turned to leave.

"No probs. Dinner tonight?" he questioned looking at the tight smart ass that left the room.

She felt herself blush as she headed for room 416.

****

She unlocked the door and entered. It was not what she expected it was a tip. The room had not been serviced. She shut the door and headed for reception.

"Sorry, can you give me half a mo to see what has happened………… Yes I see. Please here is a voucher…………"

"I don't want a voucher I want a room….please." she replied. Smiling the Kate Todd, Gibbs smile.

"Ma'am, please the voucher is for a free today bar, and please accept our apologies and I think you'll find our new receptionist here should have given you room 316."

****

She took the key and again made her way to the elevator. Kate made her way to the room and warily opened. Never had she seen such a lovely room. And the view from the balcony was breathe taking. The hustle and bustle of the old town Now this was going to be good. She began to unpack the case, and put the clothes neatly away. She wondered what to do first. Gym or swim. Gym then swim, and then dress for dinner. Eat in tonight, tomorrow find the local restaurants. She wanted to try the authentic Cuban cuisine, the Caribbean and some Cajun. But first, get to the gym and tone up. Work up an appetite. So as she would enjoy the food. She changed into her gym-kit, grabbed her bag and headed for the gym.

****

She opened the double door, and went in. She didn't see the stranger, pumping iron. She headed for the running machine. Switched it on and began to walk and then run. Only thing was, it wouldn't switch back down a gear. She wanted to jump. She couldn't. She fell face forward and moved along the belt and onto the trainers of Chas.

"Now that's what I like. A woman who knows her place. At mans, feet." laughing as he offered her his hand, and pulled her up.

She looked him in the eye and said " I didn't find that funny." grabbing her gear and leaving. Chas looked at the gym door swinging back and forward. How he would like to know her a bit better.

Kate gave the pool a miss. Her embarrassment was too much. She wondered if she should check out and go elsewhere. No. Why should she. She showered. Took the voucher, and descended to the bar.

****

"Ma'am?"

"Daiquiri. Please."

She watched as the barman skilfully prepared, and poured into the glass.

"Enjoy, mes amie." he said.

She tasted, coughed, it was strong, yep Ok , she smiled, and asked for the menu, and went to sit in the corner of the bar.

"May I join you? and before you jump down my throat, I'm sorry." she heard Chas say. She could only smile, it was partly her fault too.

"Please do."

"So Kate, what do you do for a living?" placing his scotch on the table, and pulling the comfortable lounge chair nearer her.

"Me, I'm a Federal Agent."

"Snap. I'm DEA, down here on a bit of a surveillance."

"I'm NCIS and I'm on vacation." Kate replied, wondering if she really wanted to carry on this conversation. Now she realised why she felt so protective, he was one of their own.

"So dinner, you want to eat here or can I take you to a very interesting Italian restaurant not far from here?"

She finished her drink and they departed. Chas offering Kate his arm. She felt special.

****

So this was how she would spend her week. The mornings, shopping, swimming, a little light exercise in the gym. The afternoons sightseeing, relaxing in the sun. The evenings, dinner at different restaurants, Chas had found or should that be knew. They laughed together, compared stories. And always the same at the end of the evening, he would kiss her hand and be off. She began to wonder if he was married. Yes definitely married. He had said he was on surveillance so she was his wife/girlfriend. Still not to worry. The company was good, and he did know some places to eat. That was until the second last night.

****

"Kate I've found this restaurant, not tried it before, its Japanese, you fancy trying." he had asked.

"Always like a sushi" she replied, "Yes lets try. I mean nothing ventured, nothing gained." her mind wandered back to Ernie Yost. She would question Chas tonight.

The meal was good. She had tried a few different suchis. One in particular had a slight bitter taste, she had tried and left it at the side of the plate.

"Chas, I have to ask. You married or queer? I mean in the past five days you have never even attempted to make a pass at me. Am I that unattractive?"

"Hell, no Kate, I'm just an old fashioned guy who would rather wine and dine a woman before jumping into bed with her. I would rather get to know her first. That answer your question?"

"Sorry, again. I just wondered, and now you have made me feel bad."

"Don't, there are still some nice boys in the world." as he bent down and kissed her lips. "But I won't tonight. I'd like to see you in Washington. Would you mind that?"

"That would be lovely , but right now I feel funny. I think something disagreed with me. So if you don't mind?…………." as she opened the bedroom door, and disappeared into the toilet. The next 24hrs were going to be painful. He shut her door and headed for his room. He too felt queer.

****

They both spent the next 24hrs going between bed and bathroom. This was one terrible way to end the holiday. Thank god they were going home tomorrow.

****

They had checked out separately. Neither wondering if the other was going to make it to the airport. Airport check in. Kate still wondered if she had anything left to come out of her body, at either end, she made sure she was near the ladies. The flight called, she made her way to the departure gate. She was slightly hurt that she had not seen him. Still. Maybe he would get in touch, but how.

****

Arrival in Washington, she had still felt weak and had slept nearly all the way. She waited until about last off and went to collect her case. It was there. Looking lonely, she grabbed and went to find a cab all she wanted to do was go home to her own bed.

****

Her apartment. This was not funny. The keys would not open the padlock, but the name on the luggage tag, {C Todd, DEA }. This was not her case. The knock on the door, brought her to her senses. She went to open and there in the frame work C Todd, holding a case exactly the same, C Todd, but this one had her address.

"Chas, if I didn't know better I would say you planned this."

"Agent Caitlin Todd, if you would care to open your case, I believe you have some very dodgy underwear in it. Which if you don't mind, I would like to take down……."

"Federal Agent Charles Todd. I think you have a case…. of dirty washing." laughing.

She let him in, and closed the door…………


End file.
